personaldnd_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Grand crafts
The following is the list of Grand Crafts that are available for the Arcane Tradition: Witchcraft. Animal Shape As an action, you can cast the polymorph spell on yourself without expending a spell slot, though you can only transform into a beast of CR 1/4 or lower. When you do so, you are still retain the ability to speak. Animate Hut Once per 7 days, you can undertake an hour-long ritual in order to animate a nonmagical hovel, hut, or a small house, causing it to grow two to eight legs that can be organic or inorganic in appearance. This animated hut is a construct that is immune to disease, poison damage, and being frightened, poisoned, or charmed, and has an AC of 14, hit points equal to 4 times your level in this class, a speed of 30 feet, 26 Strength, 12 Dexterity, 18 Constitution, a 4 in all other statistics, and is considered to be Gargantuan in size. If the owner of this hut does not consent to the ritual taking place, the ritual will be done with no effect. If the hut is reduced to 0 hit points, it returns to its inanimate state, but may suffer some structural damage in doing so. While you are within this hut, you can expend an action to cause the hut to move in a direction of your choice. As a part of this action, you can cause the hut to take either the Dash or Dodge action. If you are not within the hut but on the same plane as it, you can call it to move to you (taking the Dash action) as a continuous ritual that lasts until the hut arrives, which requires you to stay within the same location for the ritual’s duration. In either case, the hut is semi-intelligent and will avoid obvious pitfalls and hazardous terrain. If the hut cannot find a way forward (if it is too large for a path, for example), you instinctively know that something is blocking it. The hut is unable to attack, and will actively avoid harming creatures or destroying terrain in the course of its movement. If you undertake this ritual while you already have an animated hut, the first hut returns to its inanimate state, and the new hut becomes your animated hut. Covenous Duality When you cast a Coven spell from your spellbook which targets one creature, you can target two creatures instead. Craft Knowledge You learn two additional crafts from the crafts list of your choice. Hag Ally By spending one hour in ritual, you can summon either a sea hag, a green hag, or a night hag. In combat, and hag acts and moves as she chooses. The hag is friendly to you and your allies. At the end of one hour, or when the hag is reduced to zero hit points, it vanishes either in a burst of water (sea hag), by melting (green hag), or in a plume of dark smoke (night hag). Once you have used this feature, you cannot do so again until you finish a long rest. Sacred Knowledge You gain resistance to your choice of either necrotic or radiant damage. You also add the dispel evil and good, greater regeneration, and hallow spells into your spellbook. Shielded Mind You gain resistance to psychic damage, and you are immune to magic that allows other creatures to read your thoughts, determine whether you are lying, know your alignment, or know your creature type. You can communicate telepathically with creatures within 30 feet of you, provided that you both share at least one language. Creatures can telepathically communicate with you only if you allow it. Witch’s Flight Choose an object such as a broom, kettle, or carpet. You can undertake an hour-long ritual that prepares the object of your choice to become your twisted flying device, infusing it with your dark and mystical magic. After this ritual is complete, choose the command word needed to activate this flying device. This device responds only to your use of its command word, and will refuse to move if anyone else tries to ride it or when there is someone other than you or a familiar of yours in it or on it. This device hovers beneath you and can be ridden in the air, has a flying speed of equal to your walking speed, can carry up to 400 pounds; but its flying speed is halved while carrying over 200 pounds, and the device stops hovering when you land. If you perform this ritual on a second object while you already have one of them benefiting from this feature, the first object returns to its initial mundane state, and the new one becomes your preferred method of flying. Witch Speech You are considered to be permanently under the effects of the tongues spell.